Forbidden Love: The McDonald's and KFC Sonata
by Diogio D. Giodio
Summary: Yang Xiao Long - a girl working in a McDonald's that's opposite to a KFC where her hot rival Cinder Fall dwells- not that she likes her or anything. Join these two on an epic adventure as their world goes completely mad.
One fine morning, the hot girl that works at KFC opposite to the McDonald's noticed the blonde manning the cash register. She flashed the younger girl a teasing smirk. The smaller girl, bored out of her mind from the slow day, was taken aback by the smile. Surely the woman just thought being a little risqué would allow her a better meal.

Just then, a man named Lewis walked through the door holding a clipboard and wearing nothing but a delivery cap and a box covering his genitalia. "Someone order a package?" he announced. Did I mention he had a mustache?

Yang, the blonde bombshell working at the McDonald's, didn't notice him, and instead was caught gazing dreamily at the mysterious ebony-haired woman from across the street. She mentally cursed and tore her gaze away. _"Huh… I wonder what she's thinking…"_ Yang thought as she continued to coldly ignore Lewis.

The raven-haired worker, however, took on the opposite approach. "No. Go away," she said curtly and professionally. The man turned and walked out the exit, tears edging on his eyes and his box drooping in defeat.

But alas it wasn't Lewis at all. He was really a dragon in disguise, the perfect cover to launch an attack on the employee. But his feelings were hurt. However, the now transformed dragon child steeled his heart and returned. He approached the KFC woman. "Do you sell naan?" asked the not-so-smart boy.

"Sorry, but we only sell chicken here," replied the woman.

Yang watched as the two talked; she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt intense jealously course through her, something primal screamed at her to go over there and get that boy away from her fast food rival; calm lilac eyes bled to crimson. She wanted Cinder all to herself.

"… Are you sure?" responded the dope dragon. He was certain that KFC had stand for _Krazy Frank's Compound_ , which had sold him the most delicious naan bread this side of his dragon mountain. Yes, the KFC was next to a mountain.

"I am sure—" before the employee could finish, Yang combusted in a spiral of fire, her crimson eyes burning through the flames.

All of a sudden a light skinned silver eyed and short silver haired beauty entered the shop, covered in a long black and red cloak. What's this, an original character?

Everyone had turned silent; she had an almost goddess feel about her. She walked straight up to the counter, expressionless as a brick wall having a Vietnam flashback, and said, "Can I have a Wicked Zinger box meal with gravy and a Fanta?"

The employee serving her said, "We only do tango."

"That's ok," replied the mysterious woman.

The rage that boiled in Yang melted away after seeing this new arrival, "Ruby? Is that you? Are you trying to cosplay as Weiss or…?"

Cinder, the employee, had taken a metaphorical step back; there was a woman on fire, a dragon wanting naan bread, and some god chick asking for a wicked zinger meal at her KFC. She evaluated the situation, and said what any logical person would say in such a position.

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Oh? I do believe fries should come with the meal," she answered with narrowed eyes.

"That's only for the kiddie meal, ma'am."

"Oh. Then I'll just—"

"So…" interrupted Yang, brushing pass the ethereal girl and leaning in a little closer to look at Cinder's chest, more specifically, at the nametag. "Cinder. How about you and I eat out? Eh?" The blonde grinned and wagged her flaming eyebrows, but then paled a little when she then remembered the third girl.

"Oh, Ruby," Yang faced the shorter girl and rubbed the back of her neck, "Listen how about you go outside and play with Weiss or something? I'm a little busy here."

"B-But my order. And my name isn't—"

"Sh." Yang placed her flaming finger on the girl's lips, third degree burns quickly appearing. "Run along, you got to grow. You can't just cling to me forever." When Yang removed her finger, the girl collapsed onto the floor, her lower jaw thoroughly melted in several places. Yang stared at the burning mess and wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast."

"That'll be £14.99," Cinder said while also wiping away tears, her heart swelling with joy as she remembered the time when she was a child. She had a fondness for burning things in her growing years. One of her most cherished memories was when she was twelve and had tried to set fire to her shadow. While she had succeeded, she wasn't allowed anymore-pet hedgehogs.

A loud voice ran through Yang's head, screeching like claws on a chalk board. "How dare you!" said the voice. Yang looked around; everyone had been frozen as if time had stopped. "You have no idea what I am or what I'm capable of!" The horrible voice came from inside her head.

Yang looked down at the floor where the girl should be: she was gone. Yang looked behind her; there she stood, the once PTSD-ing girl now full of rage. Her hair and eyes had turned black with two black angle wings sprouting out of her back. The edge emanating from her could cut the wrist of any emo within a five-kilometer radius.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted whilst pointing at the fury-filled female.

"Do you want to keep that arm, peasant? My name is Azrael; but you may know me as ALPHA Death! Soon, you will pay for your miscreant behaviour!" exclaimed the lord of edge.

"What are you talking about, Ruby?" Yang questioned, all the confusion slapping her in the mouth like a used tampon on Labour Day.

"Three days. You have three days to live." Death said, her eyes twitching like a schizophrenic crack whore before vanishing in a cloud of darkness and fan fiction scripts.

But Blake, who was inside the KFC smoking some dank weed, imagined that whole event about angels and shit. "By Marie's tits, I need to stop smoking," Blake said, lighting another weed cigarette.

Blake was the most trill OG around. But then she passed out. The quiet little Ben and Jerry's girl spiked her drink because Blake owed her some serious bills, and instead of paying Neo back she ran away like a little bitch.

Cinder, who saw the little truck of ice cream poison the blazing pussy, was worried beyond words. The trill girl, while not really standing out—and from what she could see, had no real interesting personality—was obviously an OG. Her boss had warned her to never let an OG into the KFC, for they were prone to stealing all the chicken whist blazing.

Fear gripped Cinder's heart, for she remembered she had a twenty-kilo bag of weed in her back pocket.

Just then, a mint haired girl burst through the KFC doors. "CINDER SENPAI! I want you to notice me! Please! I love you so much Cinder-sensei-sama-senpai-kuuuun!" screeched the girl. Cinder continued to not acknowledge Emerald's existence much like how everyone forgot about the dragon boy who died of growing old because he was too slow. Cinder slowly backed away from the counter and hid her weed in the backroom in her locker; surely no one would notice her missing.

Yang turned back around after being disturbed by that girl that no one really notices—who was she again? Anyway, she realised Cinder wasn't there anymore and wondered where the ashen-haired woman went. Yang waited by the counter for Cinder's return while watching the patrons in the store; her gaze fell on Neo as she watched the small girl drag an unconscious Blake out the store. Yang smiled brightly, "Those two are such great friends." Seconds later after they turned the corner, the sounds of a woman screaming, a cat hissing, an ice cream truck horn, and the jingle of _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ echoed throughout the building.

Cinder, who instead of hiding her big bag o' weed; decided that smoking it all in one go would be the best plan of action. Yang, one adept in the art of 420 blazin', had picked out the familiar smell through the stench of fried chicken and gravy.

"Is that…?" Yang sniffed the air, "Weed? Oh shit! Ruby's still here!" Yang—now overcome with great sisterly instinct—slid over the counter and ran to the source of the dank weed. She needed to put it out, what kind of sister would she be if she let her charred younger sibling so much as even sniff the illegal substance?

"Stop right there, McDonald's scum!" A beastly Grimm woman jumped down from the ceiling in front of Yang. "I'm the big boss around here, and you are beyond unwelcome. Leave before I have you fed to a horde of angry chicken."

Yang repressed her urge to exclamation point, silently cursing for not bringing her trusted cardboard box. She had to make the venomous snake realise the situation, lest it be game over for her. "I used to be a 420 blazer, but then I took a—"

"QUIET… I too, know of the phantom pain you feel." The Grimm woman—who against all odds, was wearing a KFC employee uniform over her large, beastly frame with her name tag caught smothered in her gargantuan breasts—moved to the side, revealing the eye patch that looped around her KFC manager hat.

Yang exclamation pointed vehemently.

"Go," said the woman. With a small nod, Yang continued on her quest to stop the weed.

Salem—as stated on her nametag—turned to the microphone next to her. "Attention all customers, we are out of Chicken Sliders. Sorry for this inconvenience."

A roar of disappointment rang out from restaurant.

Yang sniffed out the weed to a small locker room. She kicked open the door and screamed, "Put the weed down and nobody gets hurt!" To her surprise the room was empty, but she was sure she had the right place; there's no way her acute burning blondie senses could fail her. Yang looked around the mundane room but then suddenly an out of place closet caught her eye. Yang knocked on the mahogany door. "Come out the closet, I know you're in there!"

After a pregnant pause there was no answer.

The brawler ripped open the closet door but wasn't expecting to find… her.

A beaten, bloody Blake slightly excited and covered in various ice creams was on the floor in front of her. Yang rushed to untie her.

"Blake!" she yelled, reconfirming that it was, indeed Blake. Picking her up and avoiding the sticky ice cream places, Yang violently shook her awake. "Blake? Blake! BLAAAAAAAAAAKE!" screeched the butch Goldie Locks, again reaffirming that Blake, was in fact, still Blake. Who could've done this to her? She is the trillest of all OGs! Yang thought as she looked around the room, hoping to find any sign of who did this.

As she searched, all she could find was cleaning supplies, an umbrella, and a big flashy sign that said, _Neo was here, lol!_

Yang huffed in annoyance, "I'm sorry Blake, but I don't have time to solve this mystery. Please forgive me." She dropped Blake onto the cold floor, unaware that she accidentally spilled a jar of acid, used syringes, and a bottle of pure AIDS upon entry. She exited the closet, more determined than ever to find The Woman On Weed.

A monstrous roar caught Yang's attention; it came from outside the store by the base of the ancient mountain.

The blonde rushed outside but immediately ducked as the forgettable mint haired girl was thrown at her at a great force, smashing through the glass panel doors behind her and landing with a thunderous _crash!_

"I'm okay! Cinder noticed me! Ow… I-is that blood? Oh god it is! Help I'm dying!"

Yang didn't have time to pay Emerald any attention, as the flying raven-haired demon woman at the top of the mountain was more important.

Yang squinted up at the woman, "Blake? Is that you? I thought I left you back there!" She shouted, "You look a little different… Did you dye your hair?"

The demon was a behemoth of a woman. Her demon bat wings could easily crush the KFC with a single flap. The raging, dark flames surrounding her seemed to burn the very air around the vicinity, and the thick smoke of some sweet Mary Jane Kush was palpable. Her KFC uniform was untouched, however.

Yang stared deep into the demon's eyes, feeling the pressure of her power slowly throwing her into Frenzy. Yang dreaded the fact that she had worn her McDonald's uniform, which only had +10 FRZ resistance.

"Oh wait, you're not Blake… Wanna _Yang_ out, sometime?" Yang said, her eyebrows wiggling lusciously. The demon blushed darkly.

Even in the face of a demon, Yang's game was as unquenchable as her pun obsession.

Cinder cleared her throat and tried to make herself look threatening again, but the rosy blush on her cheeks made her seem otherwise. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? Even after everything you still want to go out?" After a brief moment of silence, Cinder had finally made her decision.

"No."

Yang was shot down so hard a random crowd appeared howling and shouting, "OOOH REKT! GIT GOOD SKRUB!"

"But why?" Yang deserved to know why at the very least.

"Because, blondie, if you haven't noticed I'm still on my shift, now if you excuse me I have a job to do—" once cinder landed the entire building was eradicated thanks to Cinder's powerful wings. "… Fuck."

"Well, since you're free now you wanna go out?" Yang was indeed relentless.

"Uh… Wasn't your sister in there?" questioned the taller black haired beauty.

"Pft, a little pile of bricks won't hurt Rubes. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yang, it's your sister, Ruby! Help! This pile of bricks is crushing me!" said a small voice from inside the rubble. The building collapsed completely before anyone could hear it.

"Well fine…" Cinder powered down. "I know of a Tesco nearby that sells some excellent naan bread."

Cinder and Yang then held hands and skipped girlishly into the sunset where they were unbothered by the flaming heat because they Burn. The end~


End file.
